All You Need Is Love
by casandhistrenchcoat
Summary: Dean and Cas have been dating for four years now and Dean thinks it's time to get married, at least married by the state. A nesting story set in modern time. Gratuitous sex and violins.
1. Chapter 1

_**All right, this is my story that I wrote for English. Of course, it's spiced up a bit, because it's not exactly like I could've submitted porn. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's voice rang through the semi-detached urban house. Work at the library had been stressful, stretching him to his limits. Yesterday, he'd been transferred to the young people's department and today he had to deal with six children making too much ruckus and inattentive parents refusing to tame their wildebeests.

Dean rose from his lay on the couch and greeted Cas with a kiss. "We have something to discuss, Cas." Dean said.  
Cas lowered his eyes so he was staring at the beige tiled floor of their house. He raised his head enough to show the other man that his pinks were turning a rosy shade of pink. "Dean, I already told you, the bunnies need me." Tears were forming at the edge of Cas' eyes and were threatening to spill out. He let out a ragged breath and Dean stroked Cas' cheek, wiping away the lone tear that had already left his eye.

"Cas, I'm not talking about the bunnies. Well, yes, we do need to talk about the seventeen bunnies you brought home Wednesday, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Cas furrowed his brow, trying to determine what Dean could possibly be going on about. "I don't understand what you mean." Dean rolled his eyes.

He always had problems picking up social cues. Initially, it had drawn Dean to Cas in a sweet and innocent way. After dating the man for 4 years, he realized that it was just flat out annoying.

Dean led the confused Castiel up the stairs to the master bedroom and sat him down on the king sized bed. Cas furrowed his brow deeper, and Dean kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on Cas' thighs and looking deep into his eyes.

"Cas, I think it's time we got married." He lightly ran his hands up and down Cas' thighs in hopes of calming him down and reassuring him that there was nothing to be confused about. Cas let out a small sigh and ran one hand through his shaggy, dark brown hair and used the other to stop Dean's motions on his thighs. "You'll have to explain to me your idea," Cas blinked slowly and gazed into Dean's emerald green eyes, "You know how little I know of human culture."

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Cas a small smile. Trying to explain what marriage was to him would be like trying to teach a fish to climb a tree. Human nature has always baffled Castiel, and Dean did his best to explain to him what was going on, why the woman they interviewed slapped him for bringing up her affair, why he can't wear holiday sweaters in the middle of June, or why he shouldn't watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer fourteen times in a row. Living with Cas was basically living with a child experiencing the world for the first time, although Cas had better control of his emotions than any human Dean has ever met. "Cas, a marriage is when two people who love each other very much..."

Cas interrupted him, nodding his head vigorously. "I do love you very much, Dean."

"...And want to spend the rest of their lives together. They apply for a marriage license and then they can do everything together..."

Cas was beaming with a fire of joy in his eyes. "Until death do them part, correct?"

Dean let out a soft laugh; unaware Castiel even remotely knew what marriage was. "That's right, Cas, until death do them part." He stood, towering over Cas, and pulled him off the bed and onto his feet. His arm snaked around the shorter man's waist and pulled him close. "So, what do you say? Want to get married?" Dean smirked and swayed slightly, swaying Cas along with him.

Castiel's smile broadened, and he let his hands rest on Dean's shoulders. "You know me, always happy to be with the Winchesters." He let out a small, content sigh and rests his head in the crook of the other man's neck, letting the warmth from the other man soak into him. They swayed a bit longer, cherishing each other's presence before sleep pulled them into its unrelenting depths. Dean was the first to pull away.  
"C'mon, sleepy head. Let's get ready for bed," he whispered into Cas' tangled matt of hair. Reluctantly, Cas nodded his head and made way to their grand restroom.

Dean started up the rain feature of the shower and hopped in after letting it warm up for a few minutes. He lathered the shampoo through his hair and began singing Carry on Wayward Son to pass the time as he rinsed and repeated. After running through a few renditions of Runnin and Angeles, Dean stepped out of the shower and almost dropped the towel he'd grabbed when he noticed Cas had been sitting on top of the counter.

"Those were lovely songs, Dean," he smiled.

"Cas, you can't be in here while I'm washing!" Dean stated, flustered and fumbling to cover himself with the towel that was too inadequate in size for comfort. Cas frowned. "Why can't I? You have a beautiful singing voice." He hopped down from the counter and stared at the taller man with pleading blue eyes.

Dean flushed a more brilliant red and stammered to find words to explain how weird it was having Cas stand there in front of him while he was so...exposed. "You, you just can't! It doesn't feel right!" he sputtered. Silence sat over the room afterwards, seeming to thicken the feel of the steam around them. Cas' eyes went from pleading to puppy dog in the blink of an eye before he spoke. "I am sorry, Dean. I did not mean for you to feel wrong." He left the bathroom and closed the door softly on his way out, leaving an awkward and shocked Dean behind.

Cas returned back to the master bedroom and pulled out an oversized ACDC shirt that used to belong to Dean. He pulled his ink stained library t-shirt and jeans, replacing them with only the ACDC shirt. A few minutes later, a slightly damp Dean emerged from the bathroom and rummaged around for his pajamas. He threw on his favorite Kansas shirt and hopped into the king sized bed alongside Cas. "Dean, I think you should sleep on the couch tonight." Cas whispered as he tangled his hand through the short, sandy blonde hair of the other man. Dean sat up abruptly, staring at Cas' saddened eyes. "What for?" was his response.

Cas sighed and gripped Dean's collar to pull him down into a slow kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered, "It just doesn't feel right tonight." Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas; fully aware of the fact he was mocking him.

"Whatever." He grunted and heaved himself out of the warm bed to steal some pillows and a blanket before making his way for the couch in the living room. The pillow was thrust onto the couch first, followed by Dean, who fixed the blanket haphazardly over himself. It was silent in the living room without hearing Cas' breathing next to him, assuring him that his lover was there to stay. He fell drifted and was gripped lightly by the confolds of sleep.

A loud and sharp hiss rose Dean from his troubled sleep. Groggily, he stood up and went to go check where the hissing was coming from. He stumbled into the kitchen and found a lively Cas, clambering around through the cupboards trying to find sugar for the tea he'd been planning to make. Dean blinked slowly and dragged in a slow, deep breath before slinking into the kitchen and wrapping an arm around Cas. He pressed a kiss into the shorter man's shoulder. "What are you doing up, Cas?"

Cas softened in his arms, and spun so he was face to face with Dean. "I wanted to watch Rudolph with my cuppa," he said. Dean smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss into the shaggy, bed hair of the shorter man. "Get it set up and I'll join you." Dean whispered and let go of Castiel. He left the kitchen and waited for Cas to show up, growing worried after twenty minutes passed with no sign of the shaggy haired man. Finally, Dean got up to see what was taking Cas so long.

He walked back into the kitchen just in time to see the toaster up in flames and the smoke alarm to ring out. Cas turned to him. "I don't know what happened, Dean! I put the DVD in and suddenly it did that!"

Dean knocked the button on the fire alarm with the broom and put out the fire with the extinguisher hidden under the sink. "Cas, did you put the DVD in the toaster?" he asked, trying to appear as call as possible. Castiel furrowed his brow and nodded vigorously. "The toaster, if that is what you call your DVD players." Dean tried hard not to break his serious demeanor, but failed due to Cas' striking obliviousness. No real harm had been done.

They rarely used the toaster, except when Cas wanted his "burnt bread". He chuckled to himself and cast a small grin at the shorter man who'd just recently almost burnt the house to the ground. "C'mon, let's watch a different movie. I bet you'll like Nightmare Before Christmas." Dean said.  
He gripped Cas' arm loosely and directed him into the living room before disappearing and reappearing with the Tim Burton disk. "Nightmare Before Christmas? Is this a scary movie?" Cas asked, eyes widened in horror of what might be held on the DVD Dean had just popped in. Dean sighed and flopped on the couch next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling the smaller man close. "No, Cas, it's a movie about what happens when Halloween decides it's there turn to have a swing at Christmas." He said into the mop of hair on his chest before kissing his head.

Castiel shifted a bit on the couch, popping his head in the crook of Dean's neck and hummed in content. When the movie ended, neither man wanted to move and fell asleep together on the couch, relishing the warmth and protection given off by the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fair warning: Men going at it next chapter, and implied this chapter.**_

* * *

Cas arose to the rhythmic rise and fall of Dean's chest under him. The title music from the movie they watched last night was still playing on loop, since neither of them had made any motion last night to actually get off the couch and the remote was out of reach. He let the soothing beat of Dean's heart lull him into a sort of cat nap, making sure he'd be prepared to tell him first thing when he woke the surprised he'd planned a few weeks ago.

Two hours passed and the stirring of Dean below him woke Cas. "Cas?" Dean asked hoarsely, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Hello, Dean." He replied. Cas let a wide eye smile snake across his face. Slowly, he rolled off of Dean so he was sitting on the edge of the couch. "Get ready, Dean. I'm taking you out for a warm breakfast. You haven't left the house in a while." He said.

Groggily, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his arms, showing off the muscles in his arm that he so proudly kept in shape. His brow furrowed as he turned to look at Cas. "I just left the house yesterday to get some salt." He replied half coherently. Dean got up from the edge of the couch and stumbled towards the master suite, and Castiel followed suit. "Dean, that's not what I meant. Just get ready." He replied before stepping into the room further to give him a small kiss on the cheek, propped up on his tiptoes. Dean hummed in content as he rummaged through the drawers for a clean shirt and jeans.

Cas drove for the first time as they made their way out to breakfast. Dean sat impatiently in the passenger seat, awaiting their destination. The radio was blasting out classic rock, complete with The Devil Went Down to Georgia, Back In Black, Even Flow, and Stairway to Heaven. They sang every song that came on together, in their usual louder-than-truly-necessary way. After an hour of driving, Dean couldn't take the suspense of where they were heading. "Cas, where exactly are you taking us?" he asked. Castiel just smiled, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Somewhere special to me," was his reply. "It looks like we're heading for..." he immediately stopped talking, his brain already solving the puzzle of where breakfast was. "...Sam. You're taking us to Sam's house?" The driver gave a small little chuckle and nodded his head. "You always were smart." Was all he said the entire rest of the trip to Sam's house.

They reached Sam's house at nine a.m. Cas knocked on the door and told Dean to not make too much noise. Sam didn't know they were coming over, but his wife, Jessica, knew. A blonde haired woman slightly shorter than Castiel opened the door with a wide grin. She wore a soft, pastel pink sundress and had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "Hey, Cas! What a nice surprise." She said loud enough for the living room to hear and winked at Dean. The two stepped inside and Jess closed the door behind them. She disappeared around the corner.  
"Sam, Cas is here. Why don't you come say hello?" she asked.

Sam sat in his brown leather chair and peered at his wife over the top of the newspaper he was currently reading. With a smile, he folded the paper up and got out of the chair, straightening his plaid shirt. "Of course." He smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss before leaving to the foyer.

Dean was fidgeting next to Cas. He hadn't seen his brother since they'd returned to Kansas so many years ago. Cas rubbed soothing circles into the small of Dean's back. He visibly relaxed and leaned into the shorter man's touch. Sam appeared at the entryway. "Hey, Cas. I wasn't expecting you until..." he trailed off when he looked and landed his gaze on his brother. "...Dean?" He smiled slightly before running to his big brother, arms outstretched. Dean embraced him in his hug, pulling Sam closer. "Sammy." He whispered.

Tears began to pull in both their eyes. Cas and Jess stood off to the side, also gathering tears from the display of brotherly love. Sam tried to release Dean, but Dean squeezed him tighter. "I missed you, Sammy," was all he could muster. Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on his brother and Sam wiggled free. A goofy smile was plastered on both brothers' faces. Cas patted Sam on the back. "C'mon you two, Jess and I will get breakfast started.

Jess began making pancake batter and pressing waffles, while Cas made bacon and cooked some eggs. Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table, watching the two cooks work so passionately on breakfast. "So, how've you been, Sam?" Dean asked, twirling the slightly filled cup of orange juice. Sam glanced over at Dean and nodded. "I've been good. Jess and I are expecting." He said. Cas placed a tray of premade hash browns on the table in between the two men, casting them both joyful smiles.

"That's, wow, congrats, Sammy." Dean replied.

"How have you and Cas been? I recall you planning to teach Cas how to hunt." Sam asked. Jess entered the room plopping down a litre of orange juice and a litre of sweet tea, followed by Cas setting down four plates, complete with forks, knives, and napkins. Dean shrugged and got up to help Cas bring in the plates of food from the other room. He returned with a large plate, stacked fairly high with a lot of waffles. "I wanted to teach Cas about hunting, but..." Dean let his sentence trail and placed the plate in the centre of the table. "You fell for Cas." Sam finished. He looked at his big brother who'd visibly tensed. "I...uh...yeah, I did." Dean stammered, blushing a rosy pink.

Cas and Jess entered carrying the rest of the food set for breakfast and took their places at the table. Sam began to serve everyone, handing plates back and forth, piling food onto each that passed by. Dean used his fork to break the yolk on the egg and dipped his bacon inside the gooey, golden mess now spilling out of the egg. He made an exaggerated 'mmmmm' sound and nodded his head while chewing. "Best bacon I've had in a long time. Thanks guys." He said while stuffing his face with more of the smoky bacon.

Cas smiled brightly at the man sitting next to him and began lightly cutting his waffles into little parts. Sam swallowed a fork full of hash browns and smiled at Dean. "So, how long have you two, you know, been together?" Sam asked. Dean finished off his bacon and greedily piled more onto his plate. Cas frowned. "Dean, you shouldn't eat so much bacon. You'll get sick." He said. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean replied, dropping the plate of bacon back where he'd picked it up. He smiled at Sam. "We've been together since we've moved here, Sammy. Actually, it was the night I told you I was gonna teach Cas to hunt." He replied to his earlier question. Sam's eyes went wide with the realization of what Dean had just told him and started choking on his class of sweet tea. Jess pounded on his back, trying to help her husband cough out the liquid trying to enter his lungs. "I really didn't need to know that." Sam informed Dean hoarsely.

Cas furrowed his brow and Dean placed a hand on his knee under the table. "You asked, Sammy." Dean smirked. They spent the rest of breakfast in silence, enjoying every bite. Sam began clearing all of the empty plates off the table and Dean joined in. The brothers returned to the dining room after collecting and washing all the dishes to find a giddy Jess and a serious faced Cas. Sam walked over to Jess and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, waiting for what was about to happen.

Dean stood near Cas, confused. "Cas, what's-" Cas cut him off.

"Look, Dean. Yesterday, you asked me if I wanted to marry you, legally, of course. I did some research on human traditions when it comes to marriage, and found it customary to make it special," he pulled a box out of his pocket and got down onto one knee, "I wanted this to be big, so I called Jess to help me set up a meeting between you and Sammy before I proposed, officially. I betrayed my own for team free will, and I don't regret one moment of it, because when I pulled you out of Hell, I knew from then you were someone I would follow until death do us part, as they say. Dean, I lost everything, and you're all I have left. I'm hunted. I've rebelled. Thanks to you, I know what being human is, and I can see why my father loves you so much. My mission was to love humans more than him, and I can proudly say I've found one to love. Dean, will you marry me?"

He opened the top of the box to reveal a sleek, silver ring. Dean stared, mouth slightly agape at Cas down on one knee. He broke into a smile and nodded with a "Yes." A single tear ran down Dean's cheek as Cas slid the ring onto his finger and stood to wrap Dean into a big hug. Jess broke into a small "awwwww" and wrapped her arms around Sam, embracing the love being shared between her brother-in-law and his now fiancé. Sam smiled proudly at his older brother, and chuckled slightly.

"Dean, are you actually crying?" he teased. Cas broke the hug enough for Dean to face his brother. "No, Sammy. Men don't cry." Dean replied. "Dean, I'm fully aware of the cries you make when-" Sam cut Castiel off midsentence. "Anyway, how long are you two staying? We'd love to have you over longer." He said. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist. "We better be off into to town to get the marriage license ball rolling." he replied, lightly rubbing circles into the smaller man's back.

Jess had a slight frown on her face from Dean's remark. "Y'all best be becoming back for dinner tonight. We'll take you out to a lovely place in celebration." She cooed. Cas nodded. "We would be delighted to come back tonight." He replied. Sam gave Dean another side hug and gave Cas a mock punch in the arm. "You be good to my brother, Cas, or I will find you." He said jokingly. Castiel visibly stiffened at Sam's remark, but relaxed slightly when he saw Sam's joking face. "I won't hurt Dean." was all he said. They said their goodbyes as Cas and Dean loaded into the Impala and pulled out of Sam's driveway.

They managed to make it to the building in under an hour. In truth, the place was only twenty minutes from Sam's house, but Cas had managed to get them lost, resulting in an intervention and mandatory seat change from Dean. The Marriage Bureau was relatively empty, only housing one desk worker and two couples waiting to appear before the actual bureau. Cas left Dean's side to sit in one of the chairs and picked up a magazine. The woman working the front desk perked up when she saw someone at the desk. "How can I help you?" She asked with a flirty smile. Dean gave her a passing smile. "I'd like to fill out the application for a marriage license." He replied.

The woman nodded and dug around the hidden area of the desk, handing him the forms. "Bring 'em back when you're done. I assume you already know about the waiting period." She said. Dean took the forms from her and nodded before sitting in the seat next to Cas. He began filling out all of the necessary information, pausing when he had to fill out Cas' full name. He lightly tapped Cas on the shoulder, interrupting Cas' reading. "Hey, what should I put down for your middle and last name?" Dean asked under his breath. Cas was silent, contemplating the question put before him. "Well," he began, "you can put my middle name down as James and my last name down as Novak. I intend to pay respect to my vessel."

Dean laughed slightly and put down the name Cas had given him. After half an hour of filling out all of the necessary information, Dean returned the forms to the woman at the front and left with Cas trailing behind him.  
"Dean." Cas called. Dean stopped and whirled around to see Cas standing towards the edge of the parking lot. He snuck behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his chin on the shorter man's collar. "What's wrong, Cas?" he asked, gently swaying them. "Dean, I was reading one of the pamphlets that had the requirements of marriage listed on it. It said same-sex marriage isn't legal." Cas whispered.

Dean stopped swaying for a moment and spun Castiel around in his arms. "I don't think that pamphlets been updated. I mean, I think they overturned that." He replied, voice low and soft. Cas said nothing but sighed deeply, eyes resting on Dean's brilliant green ones. "Dean, can we go out dancing tonight?" Cas asked, suddenly switching topics. Dean laughed a bit and nodded. "Sure, Cas. Let's go dancing." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: Men going at it. In a public bathroom.**_

* * *

They drove back to Sam's house and were ushered in by Jess. Dean spent his time watching football with Sam, while Cas chatted with Jessica about recipes, housework, and neighborhood gossip.

For some unknown reason, Cas was always enthralled with gossip. Dean figured it was because it made him feel accepted as a human, but he wasn't quite one hundred percent on that deduction. Soon enough, 5:30 came rolling around and Dean grabbed Cas so they could swing by their place before dinner and dancing. The drive back was filled with singing to classic rock and giddy chatter from Cas. In the entire relationship they'd had, Dean had never given in to doing something so, classic, like this. He wanted to keep a manly image and didn't exactly always like the suggestions Cas came up with. But tonight is special.

Quickly, the two men hopped out of the Impala and threw the door to their home open. Dean rummaged through their small closet, digging through dozens of unique, holiday jumpers that Cas couldn't bear to part with. He pulled out a freshly pressed white, cotton button up and a classic, black blazer to match. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, watching Dean work, pulling out blazers and jeans for them both. Dean threw a sky blue button up and a brilliant, royal blue blazer at him. He peeled off his shirt and began fumbling around with the sky blue button up. Continually, his fingers slipped of the little buttons, resulting in a continuous string of expletives.

Dean overheard Cas' distress and walked in, shirt hanging mostly open. Carefully, he buttoned the shirt up for the shorter, angered man and smiled when he was finished. "You look nice, Cas." Dean said. Gently, Cas ran his hands from Dean's torso up to where the first undone button was. He began closing each button at an agonizing pace, intent on watching Dean squirm from impatience in front of him.

"Tease." Dean told him as soon as he'd finished with his shirt. Cas grabbed both blazers, throwing his on in a swift moment and draping Dean's over his arm, waiter style. Before leaving, Cas pinned the taller man to the Impala and gave him a small kiss while sliding the blazer on him and smoothing it down with his hands. He broke off with a shy smile and walked around to the passenger seat, running a hand through his somehow perfectly messy hair.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the nightclub Sang Luxure and threw on his blazer that Cas happily handed him. He pulled the shorter man into a deep kiss and lightly dragged his teeth across Castiel's bottom lip. Cas let out a stifled groan and heated the kiss by forcefully gripping the back of Dean's head and pulling him in. Dean's tongue wiggled its way into the other man's mouth and explored the wet heat. Cas broke the kiss off with a stifled groan.

"If we continue down that road, I'm afraid it would appear we were ditching and that would disappoint Sam. Dean, I don't want to disappoint Sam." Cas whispered. Dean smirked at Cas and motioned the back seat with his head. "C'mon, Cas! Live a little! We could just use the backseat. It'll be like when I was a teen again!" He replied as he pulled the shorter man into a short kiss.

"Dean. Let's dance." Cas said as he broke the kiss off and left the car. Dean let out a frustrated groan and followed Cas to the entrance. The bouncer let them in with ease and they met Sam near the entrance of the actual club. Music pumped dully, softened by the walls. Dean greeted Sam with a side hug and a pat on the back.

"Hey, Sammy, where's the beautiful lady?" He smirked. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and pointed to the women's restroom. "In there."

Jess appeared no sooner than five minutes later and the four of them pushed through the doors of the entrance. The music flooded the room with a loud bass and annoyingly catchy beats. Cas winced at the loudness of the music, and Dean grabbed his arm to pull him onto the dance floor. They danced badly to a concoction of pop music and sang along horrendously to Call Me Maybe before Cas stopped. "Dean, I'm going to get us something to drink." He practically yelled over the music. Dean nodded and excused him with a wave of his hand. Cas gave a small him a small smile and left for the bar.

He approached the bar tender slowly and fought for his attention with some busty brunettes next to him. "So, what can I get you, sir?" The bar tender asked. Cas smiled shyly. "Can I, uh, can I get a shot, please?"

The bar tender smirked at the shorter man and laughed a deep bellied rumble. "Kid, I've got a dozen different choices for shots. Do you just want me to surprise you?" He asked. Cas nodded wearily and watched as the bar tender pulled out a bottle of Patron and poured the clear liquid into the shot glass. He passed the shot over to him. "Eight is the damage." The bar tender leaned over the smooth bar surface and pushed the small glass over to the other man. Cas grimaced at the price and fished through his back pocket to pull a ten out of his wallet. Greedily, the taller man snatched the ten out of his hand and pulled two singles out of the cash register, along with a shaker of salt and a lime. "Enjoy."

Castiel gripped the small glass cautiously and stared down at the clear liquid. He licked his hand and stuck the salt to his hand as Dean had shown him a couple months earlier. It burned slightly where it stuck and he reached for the lime. Cas counted to ten, licked the salt, downed the shot and bit the lime. He could feel the shot run down his throat and the warmth of the sting from the alcohol singed through his veins. The buzz was dull, but enough to satisfy.

Done with his shot, Cas set the glass back down on the bar and retreated back to where he came from. He pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people and found Dean grinding with busty blonde. A growl sneered on his lips and he pulled the woman away and grabbed at his lover's wrist. "Whoa, hey, Cas, you all right?" Dean pressed. Cas didn't respond and continued to make his way through the crowd once again. He threw open the door to the men's bathroom and shoved Dean into one of the stalls, locking it behind him.

"If this is about that chick-"

Cas didn't stop to hear the end of that sentence throwing Dean against the tiled wall and mashing their lips together in a heated, angry kiss. Dean gladly obeyed, opening his mouth to accept the other man's exploring tongue. He held back a groan, weary that someone may walk in.

Cas retracted his tongue and ran his teeth along Dean's bottom lip. He trailed sloppy kisses along the exposed jawline and up the other man's ear. "Mine." he whispered, nipping at Dean's cartilage.

"Are you gonna give me a mark to prove that?"

Cas donned a mischievous grin and latched his lips onto Dean's neck, sucking and dragging his tongue across the tan skin below him. Dean groaned and fished around for the shorter man's belt buckle. Cas detached himself from Dean's neck and caught both of his hands, fixing them above his head.

"No," Cas growled, "Not yet."

Dean's tongue flicked out and ran across his bottom lip. He let out a sharp hiss as Cas palmed his erection through his trousers and began undoing the buttons on his shirt with his teeth. One by one, the buttons came undone, revealing new skin that Cas covered in a trail of open mouth kisses that led down to the peeking seam of his Dean's boxers. He ran his teeth along the edge and undid the belt of the trousers, tearing them down Dean's legs.

Cas slid a hand up the toned torso in front of him and looked into the lust blown eyes of his lover.

"Open."

Dean did as told and sucked sinfully on two of Cas' fingers, drawing out a moan from the shorter man.

Cas pressed a sloppy kiss onto the tent of Dean's boxers and Dean shuddered beneath his touch.

He ran a trail with his tongue up to the seam of the boxers and tore them down with his teeth.

Dean let out a sharp hiss around the fingers still in his mouth as his erection hit the cold air. Cas wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped once, eliciting a moan around his the fingers still inside the other man's mouth.

He moved his hand to wrap around the base of Dean's prick and swallowed him down whole. Cas ran his tongue along the under side of his cock, paying special attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head. He continued on, bobbing his head and allowing Dean's prick to hit the back of his throat.

Dean's hips thrusted in reaction, and Cas greedily let Dean face fuck him into oblivion. When he could feel Dean getting close, he released Dean's cock from his lips and removed his hand.

"No."

Cas removed his fingers from Dean's mouth and used his other hand to fish around in his back pocket, pulling out a condom and a travel size tube of lube. Dean snatched the condom from him and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth. Cas undid his trousers and let them pool at his feet along with his boxers. A growl formed on his lips and he took the condom back from Dean.

Cas delicately rolled the latex onto his aching prick and released a small moan at the pleasure of his own touch. He slowly poured the clear liquid into his hand and slicked himself meticulously, bent on watching Dean's reaction to him touching himself.

Dean's eyes were lust blown, and he continually flicked his tongue out over his lower lip.

Cas mirrored Dean's actions before forcefully flipping him around to face the wall. He trailed his hands gently down the other man's back and spread his legs apart. With his still wet fingers, he drew small designs up Dean's leg and until he found the taut hole of his ass. Cas circled teasingly around the tight ring of muscle, gently pressing in and out.

He continued his motions, pushing in further and adding another finger after Dean's writhing was almost too much for him to handle. Cas brushed his fingers against Dean's prostate and Dean let out a gasp.

"More."

His fingers had stopped momentarily, but continued again, applying just enough attention to the bundle of nerves to keep Dean begging for more. Cas slid a third finger in briefly and continued pumping with his hand.

"Cas, please."

Dean was glimmering with a sheen of sweat. He bucked against Cas' fingers, eager to get them closer to his prostate.

Cas' smile became predatory as he leaned in close to Dean. "Since you asked so nicely..."

He latched his lips onto Dean's right shoulder and began sucking another mark. Cas bit in to the tan skin hard enough to draw blood and lapped at the warm red substance.

Dean hissed with a mixture of pain and arousal. his cock throbbed for attention.

Cas fluttered his lips over the rapidly forming bruise and flipped Dean again so they were face to face.

"I want to see your face when I make you beg." He growled into Dean's ear, an octave lower than his normal pitch.

A groan was pulled from Dean before he collided their lips together again in a symphony of moans and tongue. Cas pulled back slightly.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Dean. I'll support you against the wall."

Dean casted him a semi-weary look before nodding and winding his legs around Cas' waist. Cas let out a purr of satisfaction and gave his lover's ass a squeeze. He pressed into Dean and groaned at the other man's moan from the fullness and the heat that was Dean.

Cas thrusted into Dean, grazing the prostate ever so slightly.

Dean inhaled sharply and groaned.

He kept an even rhythm to his pounding, keeping Dean teetering on edge exactly where he wanted him. Pre-cum was staining Cas' shirt.

Dean wound his hand through the other man's hair and tugged slightly, eliciting a low, gravelly moan from him. The sparks shooting through his body weren't enough, and he reached his free hand down to grasp himself. He got in one good stroke before Cas shot him daggers.

"Cas, I need-"

"Beg."

"Make me come, Cas, please."

Satisfied with Dean's response, Cas shifted Dean to a different angle and began pounding against the other man's prostate.

Dean groaned and felt the pressure build up inside him. He felt his balls go tight and could feel how close to spilling he was.

"Cas, I'm-"

"Come for me, Dean."

He moaned from the tone of Cas' voice and toppled over the edge with a shout of Cas' name. His vision went white and waves of pleasure crashed in to him.

Cas continued to thrust through Dean's orgasm, and came with a throaty moan. Wave after wave of endorphins flooded his system. When he regained his vision, he set Dean down gently and pealed off the condom, disposing it in the waste bin next to the toilet.

Cas undid the button of his cotton blue shirt that was now painted with streaks of white and cleaned off Dean's stomach. He pulled his boxers and trousers up from around his ankles and redid his belt.

After Dean finished reclothing himself, proudly leaving the few top buttons open to show off the new love bite on his neck, they left the bathroom.

"I'd have to say angry sex is now my new favorite type of sex." Dean laughed as he readjusted the button on his cuff. Cas smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Dean, where have you been?," Sam called, walking fervently towards the pair, "I've been looking for you for the past-"

Sam fell silent as his eyes grazed the recently added love bite on Dean's neck, Cas' missing shirt, and their disheveled hair. The cogs in Sam's brain began turning, as he put together the pieces of the puzzle lain before him.

"Please tell me you didn't." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean smirked at his brother and punched him softly in the shoulder. "The less you know, Sammy, the better."

* * *

_**It'll take me a bit to transfer my project over here, but I'm trying to juggle this with my other current project, and it's challenging. Thankfully, I already have the basis for chapters on this one, and I'm just embellishing it.**_


End file.
